


Desperate acts

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, but it somehow ended up being a sad story lol, i wrote this to try and feel better, imagine they have moved to america, it was meant to be some cheery fluff, so...i have a temperature yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the name of love or hate, they were desperate acts that shaped a terrible tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate acts

Miles was having the best of times: eating spaghetti at his favourite Italian restaurant while his skinny, slithery boyfriend was but a bulge under the table, hid safely from public view by the long, checked tablecloth hanging loosely from it.

‘Not here, Al. We could be seen by anyone.’ Miles had warned him, thinking Alex was merely kidding but the moment the shorter one’s knees hit the floor, Miles knew he was a goner.

‘Go on with your pasta and _keep a straight face, if you can…’_

Miles, so as not to arise any suspicion sat up straight and focused his eyes on the white round bowl before him, trying his best to ignore the feeling of Al’s squirmy hands timidly pushing his thighs apart.

He could pretend all he wanted to but Miles knew that, deep inside, his boyfriend was a shy potato. _A really cute one._

Miles expectation reached its peak when Alex hands slowly pulled down the zipper of his jeans. Allowing himself to close his eyes for some seconds, Miles tried to calm down, _but_ …

It all happened at the speed of light. As a lighting striking once, it was a flash that vanished the moment eyes were laid on it.

Miles first heard. The sound was loud and evanescent. His brain identified it as an explosion of sorts. On pure instinct, he shot his eyes open and scanned the place. The once illuminated room looked eerily dark and misty now.

‘A smoke-bomb’ Miles guessed in his head.

“Mi?” Alex called in a tiny voice, gripping onto his boyfriend’s legs for support and trying to stand up.

Miles hadn’t assessed the situation properly still he pushed Alex back down.

“Wait, stay….” Miles found himself stuck mid-sentence when finally spotting the source of the distant yells and low hums. A lump formed in his throat as he saw a group of three armed men come his way.

They had already made eye contact with him so there wasn’t any use in trying to escape now. All Miles could really do was hope for Alex to stay as quiet and silent as a statue. To help that purpose, he squeezed his legs together so as to hold his boyfriend’s body in place.

“Shush” Miles commanded by means of what he hoped looked like a cough but was in reality a loud whisper sneaking through the slightly separated fingers that presently covered his mouth.

“Sargent Kane! Long time, no see” Brendon greeted sarcastically as he pointed his silver shotgun at Miles, certainly a habit of his. Alex shivered the moment he heard that well-known pitch. Miles had told him Brendon was _dead_. That he and his savage revolutionary group were a thing of the past. Alex had fallen asleep carefree since then. He thought it was truly over here, in America. He trusted Miles and now he felt stupid for never even corroborating what he’d been told. He should have researched the topic and not blindly believe Miles words. After all, Miles had always underestimated Brendon’s capabilities. To Miles he was just ‘a terribly repressed hetero’.

A terribly repressed hetero that was now a shot away of taking away his significant other’s life.

“Brendon,” Miles nodded with a deadpan expression on his face “What can you possibly want now? We’ve made an arrangement, remember? It’s _o-v-e-r_.”

In every other scenario, Miles would have been as calm as an crispy brownish leaf floating away in the cool autumn breeze. Even with the gun stuck to his forehead and the guards behind Brendon’s back checking his every movement, he’d have known how to deal with him. Playing psychological tricks and making the vilest threats ever…

_Brendon was no match for him- never will._

But he wasn’t alone now, Miles. He had a tiny sobbing mess clutching at his legs . Yes, Miles could feel Al’s lungs hitch against his shin and his mouth stamped hard on his knee so as to stifle his recurrent gasps. The love of his life was just steps away from dangerous people, vulnerable and frightened.

‘That complicates things considerably’ Miles thought, holding Brendon gaze in an attempt to show him just how unintimidated he was by him.

“It’s not _over,_ it seems. I’m afraid it never will be. Not when you align your sorry ass with the republicans. You know too much… _for our liking_. As they say, vital information in the wrong hands…” Brendon laughed and flipped the safety off with his thumb.

“Oh, you can’t be fookin’ serious mate!” Miles raised his tone and stood up, completely exasperated at the ridiculousness of such accusations. The Military forces are independent from every existing party. They serve the nation, not a group of greedy politicians.

“Hell I am!” Brendon sang and

Pulled

               the  
  
                         trigger

A reckless action; he just wanted to get over it and experience the pleasure of finally taking away the life of the always-smarter, always-faster marine. He wanted his name to headline every famous newspaper tomorrow. All around the world. He wanted people to fear him. To acknowledge the real power of his movement. To make a statement.

But, much to his chagrin, he ended up shooting a twiggy rockstar-wannabe guy that appeared literally out of nowhere and stepped between the bullet and Brendon’s original target.

Momentarily shocked, Brendon didn’t pull the trigger again or signalled his bodyguards to do anything, just stared at the pool of blood that was dripping off the paler-by-the-second body he had shot right in the neck. Brendon, he was no longer a receiver of Miles’ attention. The latter was now knelt beside the convulsing body, wailing and crying ‘Al, please you _can’t_ , you can’t leave me. I love you so much _, I need you_.’ His now perspired, trembling hands were pressured firmly against Alex’s bullet wound but the blood still spilled out in every direction soaking Al’s jean t-shirt and painting Miles’ hands red. He tried to speak something, Alex, but the moment he opened his mouth, he was overcome with violent coughs and, soon enough, his eyelids dropped heavy, in spite of Miles’ pleadings and endless tears.

Brendon stayed through the whole scene, watching with perverse pleasure the grief of his worst enemy as he hugged and tried in vain to bring his dear one back to life. And so great was it, that even when he did leave the lifeless body alone and finally faced him, shouting helpless ‘You stupid coward, do it. Do it now and just kill me already!’ Brendon felt no urge to fire his favourite weapon again. He’d just figured out Miles was going to suffer more alive than dead, and that was too irresistible an offer to decline so, without further consideration, he decided to spare his enemy’s life.

‘I’d warned you’ Brendon remarked, feeling a rush of adrenaline run through his veins as he laughed at the ridiculous rocking curled up ball Sergeant Kane had become. Not expecting a reply, Brendon turned round and left the place inconspicuously, with his men following obediently his lead. That October night, Brendon left Miles Kane marked for life.

With a pain and sadness he was never going to be able to quite shake away.

Not even when he did track the bastards down and kill them all.

Alex was gone,

And there was nothing Miles could do to change that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> poor babes:(
> 
> *you can find me on tumblr too  
> i'm calmlikemilex :)*


End file.
